Talk:The Weird Guy/@comment-205.211.88.6-20190620144840
Hello again (it’s the dude who made 5he Vanessa creator theory and theories 1-3.) and I would like to propose another theory (I’m not denying my other theories btw.) my fifth theory is that the hollow is one big lucid dreams concocted by Adams twisted mind which other dreamers can enter Now i know what your thinking ‘this is highly unplausable what evidence.) well it all started in the room of wich kai says ‘this is a dream right?’ After waking up, and that got me thinking what if it is I immeaditly got to work the first thing I noticed as evidence was the devil dogs (debut in ep 1) those could be classified as dream chasers y’know we all had one dream in of which something was chasing us right? The th8ng is that dream (according to Harvard professors.) means that you are scared of your problems therefore be8ng in distraut and running away, now you allegedly might be thinking ‘Adam pffffft. Him haha he’s the fearless leader’ I propose that he wants you to think he is as you see his dreamworld is a place in and of which he can imagine him to be whatever he wants himself to be when in reality Kai represents the real Adam (hense kai envying Adam.) however even then he can’t escape his problems in the form of devil dogs (represent fear.) death (thoughts of death and exastentsulisim) war (thoughts of anger.) (hense Adam being the hothead.) aky the demon monk (self doubt.) (ishibo representing self esteem as you have to get it to win.) weirdie his cheeky therapist hense is helping ability and saying you chose to be here talking to kai the real Adam. Might I add. Reeve (bullies.) skeet (his frenemie) (hense liking of Kai) and colrath (the mental toll of it all.) however Vanessa is a real person (also bringing bretrayl to the table.) the one envoking all this pain to begin with but she does not care (for backup may I say that Vanessa is entering Adams dreams via her lucid dreaming therefore ruining Adams fun and happy place (the cyclops being Adams desire to be happy.) (the whole entering someone’s dream thing is a theory in Harvard.) Hense her power of flying which in dreams means carefree-ness kai the real Adam might I remind you gets a taste of that carefreeness Vanessa drops him (litterally might I add.) down into the depts of depression once again along with betrayal, as soon as kai (the real Adam the fake Adam still being a desire hence his presence.) Vanessa’s eye glitches and the real Adam looks in fear as Vanessa happily tells him their is no escape to his problems (eye glitch representing realization of the fact that if you run from your problems they will not go away.) (the fact that Adam chooses to say it’s a video game is either denial or telling us that gaming was his other ‘happy place’ (coping mechanism.) I have not figured which one it is for certain Goodbye p.p.p.ps please tell your buds about this theory